EndGame
by Anonmyous999
Summary: A story about an interesting mech that seems to know more than he's letting on.  "Have we met before?" Rated M for safety.
1. Prologue

**A/N**: Please be gentle, it's my first time. d(^u^)b

Well I thought I'd get _something_ posted other than poems, so here it is!

This is a TF story that has been floating around in the lump of flesh called my head for quite some time and finally found it's escape route. My OC, Endgame is a Cybertronian that isn't all that he seems to be.

Since I'm not 100% sure where this may end up I'll warn you now that I may discontinue or put it on hold, depending on the feedback I receive. If you find any problems, can't fallow the plot (can't_ find_ the plot) **PLEASE** let me know. I'll do my best to fix it. (If it's in my power to that is.)

**Ps.** I'm sorry for anyone who received an alert (or two) concerning this story.

**Disclamer**: I do not own. If I did I'd be much richer. Characters belong to their rightful owners. All I won is the plot and my OC, Endgame.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Nobody cared. No, scratch that, nobody _bothered_ **to** care. Sure when there was a full on battle in one of their major cities all attention seemed to _zoom_ in and **magnify**. Not that I'm complaining but a _little_ help would've been nice. Even if the 'battle' _was_ high in the Appalachian mountains where no local inhabitants (AKA humans) lived - some help would've been _much appreciated_ DURING the initial attack, NOT an earth month AFTER THE FACT! *sigh*

Sometimes I can't help but wonder how they've survived as long as they have. (then again I've been to another time when they did not*****). Given they _probably_ had a lot of help from reverse engineering teck. from a frozen Megatron but _come _ON! I blow up _an entire slaggin **MOUNTAINSIDE **_and NONE of the human governments think a random-radioactive _**EXPLOSION**_ is worth their immediate attention. Though considering this planet is run by a species recently introduced to alien tech, it doesn't surprise me too much. After all, I'm just a (now) damaged, severely hostile, murder rampaging, _alien_ giant robot - that can fly. And if anyone's ever seen a ticked off mech - much less a homicidal Seeker (Starscream excluded, his processor's just fried) - they know to STAY AWAY. _Especially_ when a sparkling is involved. Even more so when said sparkling gets _injured_ by the result of an attack on its caretaker - AKA: Me.

Which leads to why I am currently standing over the smoking and sizzling 'remains' of the mech responsible for stated attack; at least what's _left_ of him. Even with his lucky shot _this_ Seeker make one _grave_ miscalculation… He thought I was _alone._

* * *

><p><strong>*<strong> This is part of the plot, sorry if you don't understand it right now. I will _try_ to get to that as quickly as I can. May add a few hinters/pointers in the later chapter(s) too.

**A/N**: I know, short. Hate me if you want. Let me know what you thought. (Hey, that rhymed! Cool!)

Just press the pretty Review button and type away!


	2. Sparkling Future

**A/N**: First chapter's up! Not very long, again, but hey, it's an update. Let me know what you thought.

* * *

><p>As I drew in a new batch of air to cool my overheating systems my wings slump as the burst of homicidal leaves my systems. At the sides of my visual screen alerts were blaring for my attention, both immediate and miner, constantly reminding me of the damage I already know. After I do a full systems diacaustic I can't help the rush of air that leaves my system, sounding much like a human sigh. If I didn't get most of these alerts fixed I'd be forced into stasis lock. And without a medic I'd die within an earth week.<p>

Stepping away from the smoldering pile of scrap - once SIC - I turn my optics to the ground, searching for the fragile life I swore to protect. Climbing out of the slight crater (slight for a Cybertronian, HUGE for a mere _human_) I resume my scan. Off to my left my scanners pick up a faint spark signature. As I dragged my damaged aft closer my spark clenches painfully at what lay before me. Crouching down I see the extent of the damage done to his little frame. I may have taken the blunt of the attack but since I was turning the energy blast caught _both_ of us. Where the right chest paneling _should've_ been was now a smoldering mess of melted armor, cables/hydraulics, and wires. As I pick up the miniature mech he cries out weakly. I coo softly, trying to calm him before he gets too 'excited' and damages his systems more. I lean down a bit to get a better view of his chest cavity. By using my thigh and right servo I maneuver his tiny frame; as I focus on the wound I almost collapse in relief. Because he was hidden behind the bulk of my frame (even though I'm not _that big)_ the blast didn't make it to his spark chamber. Never in my entire existence was I ever happier to not be able to move a limb. (Thank Primus for small favors.) Even though the damage required immediate attention it meant that the lil guy wasn't a lost cause. If I could replace the needed parts he'd make a full recovery. Standing up I look back down at the whimpering hunk of scrap that was responsible. Anger once again gripped my spark, I was on the edge of finishing off the slagger when a soft whimper coming from my charge held me back from dealing the final blow.

With the sound of electricity cracking through the frozen air. The only sign that there had ever been another being was the circular scorch mark just outside the still smoldering crater. Inside said crater the 'left for dead' Seeker was unable to believe the sight his optics showed him. Yet as his systems were finally overcome from the damage he knew it to be true. There was a sparkling that lived. With the last bit of energy the Decpticon SIC sent out an SOS hoping his leader (or fellow Decpticon) would answer.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Enjoy? Hate it? Let me know! Review, review, review!

One guess to whom said Decpticon is in this chapter.


	3. Musings of a Machine

**A/N**: I'm so happy! I NEVER expected this story to actually be _read_ much less added to peoples favorites!

Cyber hugs and cookies! Cyber hugs and cookies!

ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

><p>Hundreds of miles away, about 2,700 miles give or take, a sound, quite similar to sizzling bacon, filled the serene Nevada air. With a brilliant flash of electric blue light, the particles of a building sized, bi-ped, giant robot reformed causing it to appear seemingly out of thin air.<p>

As the mechs power dissipated he let out a steam of hissing air, slumping down to his knees with an earth shaking crash. The systems alerts, once a mild annoyance now screamed for attention as they relayed damaged system reports. It seemed the little transwarp across the country did nothing but compromise the already failing systems making them shut down sooner.

The sound of scraping and grinding metal filled the otherwise quiet area as the Seeker swung his bi-peds out from under him, and crossed them (well, as much as possible) out in front, the sparkling nestled against his chest plating. Leaning back the fading mech rested against the single tree, faintly surprised that it didn't uproot do to the extra tons weight.

It might not have been the ideal location for hiding but the view of the setting sun seemed to fit his current predicament. Looking down to the curled up form of his charge, Endgame couldn't stop the emotions that swelled in his spark. He was torn between the knowledge that the slaggin Seeker responsible for this mess was still functioning, that when he does finally succumb to his injuries no one would be there to watch over the slumbering form. Yet another part of his spark screamed that young Hightime would live a better, happier life away from him and with the Autobots. It's practically fool proof!

With a quick show of wits Endgame honed in on the closest Cybertronian/Autobot signal. In a final burst of energy, Endgame sent an SOS complete with location, as well as schematics and damaged areas. With the final reserves of energy dissipated the handicapped Seekers' head slumps forward, coming to a rest on his chest plating, amber optics flickering offline. The final image to grace his visual screen as he fell from the world was the beautiful, slumbering form of Hightime. In the suns final rays his illuminated chassis seemed to emanate a golden glow. As his 'mind' slowly shut down the last, single thought his processor formed was;

"Sleep, my little Angle."

And he was gone from the world.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Okay, so this chapter doesn't really explain much of anything either but I did leave another hint to Endgame's past. Well, if you _really _squint. (Or know what you're looking for.) -_-; sorry

Also we find out yes, the mysterious Seeker's name is **Endgame**! My OC! We also learned the lil squirt is named **Hightime**!

I actually couldn't settle on a name for the sparkling but Hightime sort of made me think of the future plot; oh, and Endgames past… If only a sliver of it.

Up next: Bumblebee makes his appearance! (Along with the others!) *mentioned at least*

Till then, REVIEW!


End file.
